Was It Worth It?
by MileyCyrusFever4ever
Summary: Just a story of a guy can ruin a friendship. No couple. One-shot!


**Was It Worth It?**

**Bailey-Selena**

**Bethany-Miley**

**Matt-Nick**

**Jonie-Demi**

"Move it loser!" Bailey yelled, pushing me into my locker. I wanna cry, but I hold my tears back. The locker didn't hurt; neither did the push. It was the fact that Bailey pushed me. She's majorly popular, pretty, and mean. It hurts me to see her being mean. Why? Well, we used to be best friends. And I'm talking BFF's, inseparable, soul sisters, late night phone calls, inside jokes, etc. We met in second grade and, until freshman year, we were insanely close. Hold on, Jonie's talking.

"Why do you take Bailey's---?"

"Stop right there, Jonie! Don't say another word!" I was giggling like a maniac. So was Jonie. She's my friend. Not a best friend whom you hang out with all the time, but a friend who you talk to during school that's it. "I really don't know," I replied. "It hurts, but what else can I do?" Jonie knew I never had a problem fighting back, but when it's Bailey, it's different. I dunno why, I just hate seeing her hurt. Like last year. Freshman year…….

I was sitting on my bed strumming my guitar trying to find a tune. All of the sudden, my phone starts playing Jordan Sparks "One Step at a Time." I smiled and answered.

"Hey, girly girl," I giggled.

"Hey, skater girl," Bailey giggled back. In case you didn't get the hint, we are complete opposites. She's a girly girl who wears pink every other day. She's also an all-American blonde. I'm a skater girl who sticks to cool T-shirts with jeans, and an occasional splash of pink. People say I'm Mexican, but I'm from the Middle East. Who wants to wear pink all the time anyway?

"What's up Bailey?" I asked, still giggling. I have a giggling problem.

"Nothing, just wondering something." She was stalling. I hate that. "Are you as psyched for tomorrow, the first day of school, as I am?"

"I am appalled you'd ask that!" I said playing around. "Do you know me at all? I hate school!" That was not a joke.

"But, Bethany," she whined, "it's high school!" I really don't care, with all honesty, and she knows that.

"Bailey," I started, "who cares?" I prepared myself for another episode of "Burning Bailey."

"Beth! How can you say that?!" she yelled. "It's not eighth grade, it's ninth grade! It's not middle school, it's high school!"

"It's not this, it's that!" I mimicked.

"This is serious, Bethy!" she giggled. We talked for another hour. If I wrote the whole conversation, you'd fall asleep. Anyway, next day. I got downstairs and ate breakfast alone. My parents are on a second honeymoon in Rome, and I'm happy for them. Plus, I'm an only child, so it's awesome having the house to myself. My parents trust me. Anyway, back to the point. I grabbed my skateboard and skated until I caught up with Bailey.

"Hey, girly," I said staring at her new pink high heels.

"Hey, skater," she said staring at my new converse. Once we arrived at school, we were scared. We looked at each other and took a deep breath and entered slowly. Once we walked in everything turned silent. The sophomores and juniors were staring at their fresh meat. We gulped and walked slowly to class, never letting go of each other until we sat down.

"That was awkward," I said still weirded out.

"No, that was downright scary," Bailey said. She looked really pale, like she saw a ghost. Until lunch, the day was boring. Bailey and I were terrified from being separated after homeroom, so we sat with each other instantly.

"Beth, don't leave me!" she said with her usual exaggerated drama.

"I take it you're gonna be in drama?" I asked. Prediction: "Yeah, totally!"

"Yeah, totally!" I was right, "How about you?"

"Um, no clubs for me," I mumbled. I'm scared of anything in front of people. Singing, performing, sports, oral reports. You name it, I'm scared of it.

"Please join choir!" she begged.

"No way! Uh-uh! No comprendo!" I was totally weirded out; she knows how I am in front of people.

"But, Beth, you're an awesome singer!" she started, "you could even be a soloist!"

"And after that I would start wearing pink and put away my skateboard!" I said very sarcastically.

"Would you do that?" Bailey asked hopefully.

"No!" I yelled.

"Okay," she sighed. "You can't hurt a girl for hoping."

"Uh-huh. Anyway!" I cracked up when Bailey had that don't-hurt-me look.

"That's not funny!" she pouted. Bailey's a pouter. I know what you're thinking and you're right. When does the action/drama start? In an abbreviation-P.E. How quaint. First day is dodge ball day. Freshmen vs. sophomores. Luckily, Bailey and I had this class together, so, obviously, we're on the same team. There was this one guy who was getting on my nerves. He's a sophomore who kept mocking me when I threw a ball at him, and missed. Eventually I got so mad, that when I threw the ball it hit him so hard he fell back.

"Out!" Coach Steve yelled. "Tenth sophomore out! Freshman win!" My team, except Bailey, started cheering. Bailey looked at me funny to the locker room. I shrugged and ran over to the annoying sophomore, who was still on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked helping him up.

"Um, yeah!" he said cracking his knuckles. "Sorry about taunting you."

"No prob," I giggled. "I'm Bethany."

"Matt," he said, shaking my hand. I smiled and ran to the locker room. While I was packing my stuff, Bailey walked up to me.

"Why would you hit that boy?!" she yelled.

"Maybe because that's the game," I laughed, but she wasn't kidding.

"You are so violent!" she yelled. Everyone laughed. I was hurt, Bailey was totally being mean. We never fought, I didn't get it.

"I'll see you later," I mumbled. I ran to the skate park-school was over- and sat on a bench playing with my skateboard. Jordan Sparks starts blasting through my phone. It's Bailey. I picked up, but didn't say anything.

"Beth? I know you're there! I'm sorry! I was soo being mean! Please don't be mad!" she was babbling. I was laughing. Why? It's funny when she babbles.

"It's okay, Bail," I giggled. "See you at school."

"Bye!" she hung up. Matt walked up to me.

"Hey, you're Bethany, right?" he was blushing.

"Yep!" I was blushing, too. He's soo cute! I barely know him, and I don't care.

"Cool!" he was hesitant. "You skate?" I nodded slowly. "Cool!"

"Is there a real reason you came to talk to me?" I asked giggling. He nodded. "And it is?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie Friday." It was Wednesday. "I know I don't really know you, but I want to."

"Well I'd have to think about it…okay!" I was ecstatic. "But, Friday's not a good day for me. How about Saturday?"

"Well, actually---"he tried.

"Great! See you later!" I skated home all giddy. I immediately called Bailey.

"Hello?" she sounded kinda giddy herself.

"OMG! I have a date on Saturday!" I squealed.

"Really? Me too!" that's why she was giddy. "It's with---," she stopped.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sorry, Beth. I gotta take Precious to the park." Precious is her dog.

"Okay, bye!" After we hung up I started searching for outfits. This was my first date. The next day, Bailey and I practically skipped through the school. On Friday we did the same. We were both excited for our dates. We didn't hang out much that week. We both had lots of homework and plans to make. On Saturday I woke up to the sound of Jordan Sparks through my phone. I picked up and yawned.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Well, that was loud. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," I mumbled.

"Good! Get up. Get ready for your date!" I practically tumbled out of my bed. She was right. I spent the whole day getting ready. I wasn't gonna dress girly I'll tell you that. At six-thirty sharp, Matt arrived. I opened the door all smiley. He smiled too. He took my hand and we walked to the movie theatre. I live in a small town. Everyone either walks or rides bikes. When we got there, I waited while Matt got the popcorn. This is going to be awesome. I saw Bailey walk in and I waved her over. She smiled huge and skipped over.

"OMG! Bails you're here!" I was soo jumpy.

"Yeah! You have to meet my date!" she was pretty jumpy too. If we weren't in public, we would have been bouncing of the walls.

"You have to meet mine!" I giggled. We both started looking for our dates. I saw Matt and pointed to him. "That's him!"

"What?!" she yelled following my gaze. "That's my date!"

"What?!" I yelled. "Matt!" he walked over looking very guilty and nervous.

"Hey, girls," he stammered.

"You little jerk!" I yelled. "I can't believe you'd do this! Can you believe this, Bailey?" I looked at her and saw so much hurt in her eyes. That look will haunt me forever.

"No," she mumbled and linked my arm. "No I can't." We both walked out and home together. Neither one of us said a word. I was a little mad at her, but I wasn't gonna let that wreck our friendship. We didn't talk on the phone that night either. The next day I spent most of my time moping around, wanting to call her. But I never did. I finally had enough and went to her house. Her mom hugged me and sent me upstairs. Gotta love Auntie Tess. I just barged into her room, and froze, staring in disbelief. I knew right then and there we were no longer friends.

"Bailey?" I whispered. I was almost in tears. I couldn't believe she would do this to me. I never thought she would choose a boy over a friendship. She pulled away from kissing Matt and smirked at me. I ran out and home as fast as I could. I cried so hard into my pillow the whole thing was wet. I sat cuddled on the coach for three hours. Then my parents came home.

"Bethany?" my dad said. He was shocked I welcomed them by crying. My mom ran to me and hugged me so tightly. I just hugged back crying. She eventually let go and had her arm around me. My dad sat next to us and put his arm around me too.

"What happened sweetie?" my mom asked, worried.

"Bailey," I sobbed, "did something…terrible."

"Shhh," my dad whispered, "it'll be okay."

"Now," my mom started, "tell us everything…"

That's where the story ends. I told my parents and they just comforted me. Bailey and I never spoke again after that. She became popular, and, well I didn't. I eventually joined choir and became a soloist. In fact, I write most of the songs for choir. My life would be perfect if I was still friends with Bailey. I miss the days we were friends. I tried to do the right thing, and choose friendship over boys. Then she couldn't. I laughed when they broke up three days later. She gave up a friendship for that. It was her choice. It was a stupid choice, but still. I've always wanted to ask her one thing about what she did. Well, several things. Was it worth losing a friendship for a relationship that lasted three days? Was it worth breaking the code of "Friends are forever, boys are whatever"? All and all, was it worth it?

Clipping of Bethany's Song "Forever"

I look at the picture

It says Best Friends Forever

But forever isn't as long as it used to be


End file.
